


To Never Let Go

by Pablo_is_a_Zora



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pablo_is_a_Zora/pseuds/Pablo_is_a_Zora
Summary: Link goes on his quest to satisfy his regret





	1. Chapter 1

The Calamity was slain. The Princess, saved. A Kingdom, soon to be restored.  
The Hylian Champion, Link, had pursued his quest to destroy Calamity Ganon. He had travelled from the high peaks of Mount Lanayru, to the harsh Gerudo Desert, to even the summit of Death Mountain. He met every race known in Hyrule, from the elusive Sheikah, to the proud Rito, to the all-female Gerudo, to the massive Gorons, and to the Aquatic Zora.  
He conquered the 4 (or 5 if you include the Master Cycle Zero) Divine Beasts. He met the 4 spirits, no his 4 friends, that reside in each of them.  
He retrieved the Sword that seals the Darkness, completed its trial to unlock its full potential, and recovered all his 13 memories.  
All of those achievements built up to the climax, where he and the Princess, his dear friend Zelda, sealed the malice incarnate out of the physical realm.  
And as he looked back at Zelda, seeing the smile on her face, he smiled back. These last few weeks seemed to portray Link in a opposite way to 100 years ago. He was more open, showed more emotion and would speak, or at least speak much more than his previous self. Most would say he changed, or that his time sleeping altered his mannerisms. But to a select few, they knew that he simply reverted to his childish self. The one that would run around with small, finned children in Zora’s Domain. The one who would glow whenever he would speak. 100 years ago, he would never smile when looking at that same princess.

 

Link approaches Zelda, both faces beaming as they initiate a hug, a reunion between a 2 people who went through so much struggle. After breaking off the hug, they talk with tears. But these are tears of happiness, they wipe those tears off and walk towards Links horse, Epona.  
The 2, on Epona, would travel to the Riverside stable, where Link can satisfy his and Zelda’s heroic hunger. Link, being the professional chef, he is, made some salmon risotto for the 2 of them.   
“We need to travel to Zora’s Domain, it seems Vah Ruta has stopped working” Zelda said.  
“We should get some rest first, I mean you have been trapped in the castle for 100 years Princess -”  
“I swear to Hylia, if you call me ‘Princess’ one more time…”  
“Fine Zelda, but after some much needed rest, we should take the road to Wetland stable, head north through Crenel Peak and Crenel Hills, then East through the winding roads to the Domain.”  
“Sounds like a fine plan”  
*Skip to morning*  
“Lets leave Princ- I mean Zelda”  
“You saved yourself there Link, and yes lets leave”  
“I can take Epona, but I have a new steed which you can use.”  
Zelda, visually confused replies “What steed?”  
“A mechanical one…”  
Zelda still looks confused, but Link hands the Sheikah Slate to her, and her eyes light up. She looks giddy like a child, as they head outside. As Link mounts Epona, Zelda’s excitement peaks as she scrolls through all the new runes that were added in the last few weeks.   
“It’s the last rune Zelda”  
“Ok… Magnesis, Stasis, Bomb? Cryonis, Camera, Master Cycle Zero. Well here we go.”  
As Zelda presses the button, the Master Cycle materializes out of nothing. “Amazing!”  
Zelda, with her intuitive mind, mounts the Cycle and twists the handle. The result: A screaming Zelda. If it wasn’t for the easy to use cycle, she wouldn’t have stopped.  
“Now that you have stopped being a curious child, Zelda, shall we depart?”  
Most certainly.


	2. Descending into sadness

The sleeping fish people, known as the Zora, would be soon interrupted from their slumber as the booming engine of the Master Cycle and the hard to contain laughter of a Princess Zelda would damage their eardrums, if not destroy them.  
Epona was not present with Zelda, and her guard and fellow Champion Link, as she was boarded at the nearby Wetland stable.  
Almost all Zora would be sleeping as the duo pulled up to their Domain, but a certain red finned one would be present. That, would be Sidon, Prince of the Zora.  
As Zelda would call the Master Cycle back to the slate, Sidon (having already approached them), would pull Link into a hug that would shatter the bones of an average Hylian. Their hug was the embodiment of a friendship that had lasted more than century, and one that could never be broken.  
“It is so good to see you again Link! I almost had a doubt that you would fail, but all I had to do was think of your heroism, and my confidence in your success was sealed.” Sidon says in his usual optimistic self.  
“Your words flatter me Sidon, but I do not believe that I am worthy of such praise”  
“Nonsense, you slayed the tyrant that infected our Kingdom, lost at first but stayed resilient, and came back to save this doomed world.”  
“Am I allowed to interrupt your little moment here boys?” Zelda says as she walks up to the two.  
As the 2 friends turn to Zelda, the eyes of Sidon widen, and Link prepares himself for Sidon’s onslaught of happiness, optimism and everything in between.  
“WELCOME PRINCESS TO OUR DOMAIN, ARE YOU OK AFTER THE BATTLE? I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR TIME HERE –“  
“Sidon, if I remember correctly, there is no need for any formalities, just call me Zelda. I am fine, and I don’t need any special treatment. Actually… if it is ok with King Dorephan, I would like to speak with him, I have heard that Vah Ruta has been malfunctioning, and I wish to speak to him on some other matters as well.”   
“I’m certain that my father would be happy to see you, as well as Link – I believe he has a question for him. Just wait an hour or two, as most Zora, including himself, wouldn’t wake up this early.”  
Link out of curiosity, asks: “Then why have you woken up so early?”  
Sidon blushes, but replies with “I normally help the guards with killing any monsters plaguing the roads, or just going for an early swim”  
Link notices Sidon blushing, but only takes a mental note of it. Zelda, on the other hand, got distracted by the Sheikah slate as the sensor detected some bright-eyed crabs that was being searched for by Link before the battle at Hyrule Castle.  
“Zelda, I’m going to take a walk around the Veiled Falls, and have a look at the early morning sights. Sidon, I can be sure that she will be safe as you personally made sure there were no monsters nearby, right?” Link would say with a hint of a grin, as he winks subtly to Sidon.”  
“That seems fine with me Link, there are Zora guards nearby if I need assistance, and Sidon here is better than any of those guards.” Zelda says to Link, not caring what he is doing as all of her focus is still on the slate.  
“Then I’ll take my leave then” Link responds, chuckling at the distracted, childlike behaviour of Zelda.  
As he walks up to the Veiled Falls, Link takes enjoyment out of the beauty of the Domain. In the present, it is his favourite place in Hyrule, and unknown to him, it was the same in the past.  
On the way there, he stops by the palace. Why? To visit the late Mipha’s bedroom. Link kept one of his closest treasures where he believed it should stay. He collected the Zora armour and went to the Veiled Falls.  
The Veiled Falls was a peaceful place, maybe one of the best sightseeing spots in the Domain. It gave a beautiful panoramic view of the Domain, a Shrine was opposite the falls (that was completed) By the falls, the pond was populated by Sneaky River snails, and bright-chested ducks. The pond is almost contained by some rocks, that allow for mini-dives into the pond, A pink coral assisted the rest of aquatic fauna in creating a peaceful atmosphere. You can also see Kilton at times, although that doesn’t really help the atmosphere.  
Link, having already removed his Champions Tunic and put on the Zora Armour, jumped into the pool, enjoying the cool embrace of the water. He swam some laps, then swam more laps, but this time it would be up and down the waterfall itself. After all of this swimming, Link rests on the rock to the right of the pink coral. Just resting, breathing and taking in the beautiful sights. But then Link felt a prick in his mind, something was irritating him, until the familiar experience of his eyes widening came to be. And just like a play, Links vision changes from the present, to the 100 year-old past.  
Links flashback was different from most, for he spoke.  
“Soooo Link, how are we going to play today? Ermm, Can we have a swordfight?” A young Sidon would ask Link.  
“I’m not sure, ask your sister.” A Link of similar age to now would respond.  
“Miphaaa, can me and Link have a swordfight?” Sidon asks, in a similar voice to his previous question.  
“Only if you go to bed at your bedtime tonight” A red-finned Zora would reply. Of course, Link knew this Zora. That Zora was Mipha, Champion of the Zora. She was cherished by the Zora, so much that when Link returned from his slumber and arrived at the Domain, he was resented by so many for failing her, and letting her die.   
They proceeded to have the duel of the lifetime. With sticks as swords. Oh, and no actual scoring. Oh and don’t forget the size difference. But that did not matter to the two young, brave fighters. The fun of it all compensated for any fault in the duel. Sidon would have his relentless attack on Link, where he would score a few hits. Of course, this was allowed by Link. Then Sidon would get tired, where Link would attack like a Moblin, strong but slow, so that Sidon felt pressured but could dodge. Then Sidon would start attacking again in the same fashion as before, and this cycle of battle would continue until Sidon would collapse from tiredness.  
Link went to pick up Sidon, and he would leave him laying in the shallow waters of the Veiled Falls to rest.   
After taking care of Sidon, Link would sit next to Mipha, just like in the previous memory on Vah Ruta. He noted how comfortable he was with Mipha, simply unaware of how close he really was.  
“Sidon is the sweetest Zora I have ever seen, even with his loud, energetic way of life.” Mipha would say to initiate Conversation.  
“Although you will become Queen many years in the future, I couldn’t help but not entertain myself by thinking how he would like as King.”  
Link would later think on that, and realise how good a king Sidon will be.  
“You know, I’m not certain that I want to be Queen. I don’t know what I really want to do or be. Maybe I want to settle down, or travel all across Hyrule.” Mipha would reply, in an anxious state.  
“Well don’t worry, you Zora have hundreds of years to think on that, a lot more than me at least.”  
Mipha frowned at thinking at that, but her thoughts stop as Link carries on.  
“But whatever you choose, I am certain that you will make the right choice, you have my full support.”  
“Thank you Link, sometimes you are the only one that can keep my Fins in the sea.”  
Link blushed a deep red, but recovered to respond, but before he could continue, the memory came to a stop.  
Now, in the present, Link comes to a pause. His breaths become shorter. His eyes tear up. His head? Is filled with guilt. If he hadn’t realised it was time to leave, he would’ve stayed there in a pool of negative emotion.  
Now, it is time to see King Dorephan.


	3. Family matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm starting to write larger chapters

Sadness is an emotion, it can be useful, making you realise at a young age what are bad habits. It is a double-edged sword, and Link is on the bad side. There is a catch, Link is the master of suppressing emotion, he did it as Zelda’s knight, he can do it again.  
That’s why that even in his darkest times, he can pick himself up, and carry on.   
After tidying away the Zora Armour, and putting the Champions Tunic back on, he hid his emotions in the proverbial chest and met up with Zelda.  
“Shall we then?” Link asked Zelda  
“Let’s not waste any more time Link, we have a kingdom to rebuild.”

“Of Course I will help you with rebuilding Zelda” King Dorephan boomed across his throne room. “The Zora pledge unfaltering support to you, you should thank Link here for restoring the trust between us Zora and you Hylians.”

Princess Zelda, with Link a few steps behind her, was asking King Dorephan in the throne room, for his assistance in rebuilding the great kingdom of Hyrule. Link, although there, found it difficult to be part of the conversation and so he fell back to his century old role of the silent bodyguard. Zelda would not notice the change of Link’s behaviour, not that its her fault: She has a kingdom to rebuild, and she is more used to Link’s older behaviour. King Dorephan took great enjoyment when he realised that Link changed after resting for 100 years, and the reversion of his behaviour made him irritated. He wished that Link could take enjoyment in his life, maybe it irritated Dorephan because Links extroverted behaviour reminded him of times when Link and his daughter would take hikes through Lanayru, or when they swim in the various lakes and waterfalls in the domain. He missed those times. But now is the time to help Zelda, not Link.

It was decided that Dorephan would pledge some Zora architects and builders to help rebuild the castle. Zora architects were unparalleled in their design skills, they could change their style freely, from the advanced, modern Zora style, to the more robust, practical, Hylian style.   
Link and Zelda travelled to the Goron City, then to the Rito Village and to Gerudo town. Asking each Village Elder for their assistance in helping Zelda restore the Kingdom of Hyrule. Then they would travel to Kakariko Village. It was the second time they would travel there; they had a quick stop there after they left Kakariko, but it was to check on Impa. But they were back, asking Impa for some guidance on their next steps.

Link had been able to open up once more, but traces of his sadness remained. His bittersweet memory with Mipha and Sidon was the only new memory he acquired since he left Zora’s Domain. It was as if his history lied in that one place.  
The ever so shy Paya would say hello to Zelda and Link as they walked up to Paya, and Impa’s home.   
Impa was a dear friend of the two, Impa took in Zelda like Champion Urbosa did 100 years ago. She gave Zelda all her guidance, but now it was time for Link to receive some.  
After some reports from Zelda on their visits to each race of Hyrule, an old memory was shared between the three, or actually two, as Link could not reminisce on that old moment, which prompted Impa to give her advice: “Princess, after some thinking on my part, I have come to the conclusion that your knight should get some rest. You should have seen him after he arrived on my doorstep from awakening from his long slumber. He did not take a break; I don’t even think he slept.”   
Impa knew of Links emotional stress, but refrained to tell Zelda in order to prevent a scene.  
“We of Kakariko Village are more than happy to provide you with the highest quality bodyguards. I understand that you may feel attached to Link, but the physical and mental health of the Hero of the Wild should be a priority. Furthermore, it would a fine opportunity for Link to get his memories back.”

After contemplating on it for a few seconds, Zelda swallowed her emotions and responded: “I would be more than happy to let Link discover his past, it would be the first thing I would do if I was in his shoes. However, you should be asking Link not me, he is his own person.”  
“I am fine with it” Link quickly replied. “I will of course, need to check that these Sheikah Guards are up to scratch. Also, do you have an idea of where I could go first? I have no idea.”

“I thought of Zora’s Domain.” Link’s heart skipped a beat. “I do believe that that is where you spent most of your childhood, so most of your memories most likely lie there.”  
“That is fine with me.” Link responded.   
“Zelda, would you like to meet and get familiar with your new guards then?” Impa asked.  
“Sure!” Zelda replied whilst getting up and opening the door. Before Link could even get up, she already left.  
Before Link would get up, Impa asked him to stay, for a private conversation.  
“So Link, tell me what troubles you.” Impa questions Link in a inquisitive manner.  
“Nothing, from what I am aware of.”  
“For Hylia’s sake Link! I know that something has happened! There would be no other reason for you to revert to your previous, closed unsocial self. JUST TELL ME.”   
The room fell silent. Link digested his pride.  
“I had a memory. I- It- It was painful. I saw Mi – Mipha. And Sidon too. I – I miss her so much Impa. I wish I knew more on our relationship, on how close we were; before Ganon took the only thing I cared for away.”  
“I see young one, emotional trauma should never be that one should face alone. No feat of strength can compare to the pain you have been put through. I would use your time to get some closure, but know this, both Hylia and I understand your struggle. I don’t know about Hylia, but if there is a chance that we could bring her back. I will not hesitate to help you, your service to this land is unparalleled.”  
“Thank you” Was all the words Link could muster. Some might think that a ‘Thank you’ is disrespectful for all Impa has done for Link, but a simple Thank you is much more significant for someone in the state that Link is in.

After taking care of any errands, checking the skills of Zelda’s new guard and preparing for the journey ahead of him, Link set off for Zora’s Domain with Epona. He set off at night, with his Snowquill Tunic equipped, mainly because it was one of Link’s most comfortable clothes, and also because the night was chilly.

The night was cold, silent yet empty. The reflection of the water in the Lanayru wetlands was sharp, honest, painful to look at. But that was a lie, for only Link’s mind thought that way. He sought some sanctuary at the Domain. Perhaps, some closure would be useful for him. But in truth, he would wish she would come back. Why does Hylia’s most loyal servant, maybe only second to Zelda, have to suffer most. Link would wave off these thoughts, these thoughts would only make things worse. Link’s core ideologies would always be his priority. Selfishness, hate, envy would only make himself worse. How would others look up to the Hero of the Wild, the slayer of the Calamity, the Hero of Hyrule, if what he followed were ideas based on hate?  
And those thoughts were gone, for now.

*--*  
Sidon, prince of the Zora, was once again up early. A glowing blue statue would be all of his thoughts. He missed her, so so dearly. Why was fate so cruel? Sidon thought.  
The galloping boom of a horse would grab his attention. The brown skin and white mane would alert Sidon to who it was. From one of the Domain’s higher platforms, he would observe as his Hylian friend - no brother, would crouch down to that same statue. Sidon saw him stay there for so many minutes. Sidon knew that he needed to greet him, regardless of any etiquette, he needed to lift him from the dark place of sorrow and regret, he had gone down this path before. As he approached, the realisation of the pain he was in was immense. He never even realised that he chose to leave his sword & shield many metres behind him, as if he entered a place of worship. Link never even realised the towering Zora approach him from behind, and before he knew it, he was in the hold of a Zora. Sidon said nothing. Link replied with nothing. Then they would both cry, thank god no one would see them do this. The flood of emotion burst through the dams of Link and Sidon. Regret, sorrow, pain, would all be circulating between the two.

After a few minutes, both would recover.

Sidon would initiate the first words spoken, “How are you my dear friend?”  
“Drowning in sadness, what about you?”  
“Struggling to keep afloat in hope”  
“Shall we stop this extended metaphor?”  
“Yes please”  
“How is Zelda? Do you not have duties to her?”  
“Impa of Kakariko Village assigned some Sheikah guards to her, she must have noticed that some tough memories of her came up.”  
Of course, the her was referring to the late Zoran princess, and not Impa.  
“I see, I see… Have you eaten breakfast yet?” A Sidon would ask, hoping to change topics. “I would recommend some Chillfin trout, that’s always a good tasting fish.”  
“I, I could go for some of that.”

The two would eat breakfast together, and although King Dorephan would get annoyed at first for Sidon not eating breakfast with him, as they normally did, he would fully comprehend the situation, and would be happy to know that Sidon knew how to treat the emotionally sick.  
King Dorephan took no time to invite Link to his throne room. He requested that all Zora, apart from Sidon, would leave. He decided to speak in a low voice, so no one would eavesdrop.   
“Link, my friend…” Dorephan said in his friendly, inviting voice, “It is such a sight to see you at our domain! Will you be staying here, or is this a short trip?”  
“Err… I will be staying here if that is ok. I should have enough rupees to be able to stay at the inn for a long time. Impa requested that I stay here for rest, after slaying the Calamity.”  
Did she… Sorry if I am blunt Link, I know it is abnormal of me, but I am certain that the reason for sending you here is to get some closure on your past. I must apologise for giving you… Mipha’s gift to you so quickly, it must be too much information for someone just having awoken.”  
“It was my pleasure to receive her proposal, just a shame that I wasn’t able to accept” Link would reply, getting quieter as he kept on talking.  
“Then if it is ok, I would be more than happy to call you my son”  
“And you my brother!” Sidon would interrupt.  
“I- I am fine with that. I just miss her, how is that possible from very little amount of memories I have of her.” Link responded, to his new family, even though in truth, they were already his family.  
“What about if you stay in Mipha’s room. This may be hard to accept, but ever since her passing, we decided to keep her room to how it exactly was. All we have ever done is carefully clean it. It is very possible that some of her possessions would help trigger some memories.” Dorephan proposed.  
“Is it not too much? I understand how much you… we Zora feel for Mipha. It would feel disrespectful, but if you consent, then I would happily accept.” Link thought for a few seconds, then continued: “I can ask Zelda to deliver her trident to us, as she can quickly move with the Sheikah slate. I could never pull myself to use her weapon. We must be very thankful of the Rito for starting their mail service again as a way to restart the kingdom.” Link thought of how she could see Chieftain Urbosa’s scimitar and shield, but decided not to mention it.   
It is decided then.


End file.
